


Smol Bean

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: John teases Alex who starts pouting.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Smol Bean

“Why hello there shortie,” John greeted as Alex walked in. “Welcome home.”

Alex glared at his boyfriend and sat on his lap. “I’m not that short.”

“Well, how tall are you?”

“5′5.″ Alex already knew he was going to lose this battle.

“And I’m 5′10, therefore, you are short.”

“I AM NOT THAT SHORT!”

John chucked at how easy it was to make Alex mad. And he was really cute when mad. Like a little kitten. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Alex spent the next 5 minutes trying to kill John with his eyeballs. It didn’t end up being successful. John was laughing hysterically the whole time.

“Angry smol.” John retorted after he had finally breathed and regained a little bit of composure.

Alex stood up, walked to another chair, looked away from John and pouted.

“Aww, no, Lexi come back,” John tried to sound sincere but was still laughing so it didn’t really work out in his favor.

Alex looked over his shoulder still pouting. John walked over and wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist, kissing his forehead.

“I hope you know I was only teasing. Besides, the fact that you’re short makes you even cuter.”

Alexander’s face turned bright red and John continued to laugh again into his boyfriend’s shoulder.


End file.
